1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns in particular an automobile vehicle lighting and/or signaling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assembling a device, in particular an automobile vehicle lighting and/or signaling device, it is easier to pre-assemble some parts into an assembly of parts, before final assembly of that assembly to other parts to produce the device. This pre-assembly facilitates handling of these parts before final assembly, in particular in the casing of the automobile vehicle lighting and/or signaling device.
Thus, a part may initially be received by an adhesive before being stuck to an additional part. For example, a printed circuit card may have one side coated with a double-sided adhesive before the other side of the adhesive is stuck to a heat sink. When an additional part must be fixed to this component, other fixing means must often be used, such as clipping means or screwing means. This therefore necessitates an additional operation.
There is a requirement to facilitate assembly, in particular pre-assembly, of parts.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved device and means for assembling these parts.